Amarantine
by Rosebloom20
Summary: One evening at The Burrow, Remus finds Hermione outside reading a book. He decides to tell her his feelings. A few preserved flowers later, he has her answer. AU non-canon compliant
1. Chapter 1

Amarantine

Chapter 1 Lovers in the Long Grass

The air outside was cool and breezy, just the right kind of weather for Hermione Granger as she sat, reading a book and watching the clouds scud across the sky. The grass around her was long and full of clovers and various other flowers. It needed a trim, she thought as a particularly long piece of grass tickled her ankle. She brushed it away and continued reading.

"Did you know there is a four leaf clover under your knee," said a soothing male voice. "I would pluck it for you but that wouldn't be proper."

"Hello Remus," said Hermione, plucking the tiny plant. "I've only seen one of these once. It was pressed in the pages of my mother's old prayer book. Oh and look, an amaranth flower. Those are my favorite."

She put her book down and tried to reach for the flower but her legs got caught in the long grass. She pushed the grass aside with her hands and crawled forward a bit to try and get it. It wasn't there. She looked up and saw something red dangling from Remus's fingers. She reached for it but he pulled his hand back and smiled knowingly.

Hermione sighed and sat back down beside her book. She could always get another one. She picked up her book and began to read again, brushing grass off her bare legs every now and then. Turning the page, she looked up to see Remus sitting before her, the flower now trapped in crystal and intertwined with a pale white rose. Remus leaned forward and stuck the flowers in her ponytail.

"Amarantine," she said, realizing how close he was and trying not to blush. "Everlasting, immortal, very beautiful flowers. How did you do that? I never knew you could preserve flowers like that. Then again, I've never even received flowers before. I should study it. There must be a lot more you can do with flowers than just this."

"I'm sure you can find something," said Remus, taking the book from her hands and putting it down in the grass. "You never know, there might be someone else interested in flower magic too. You are beautiful, more beautiful than the flowers. Unlike the flowers, your beauty is truly everlasting, immortal, Amarantine."

Hermione blushed and looked away. She fiddled with a piece of grass, twirling it around one finger.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"indeed I do," he said, smiling softly. "I would like to court you Hermione. I know I'm a bit old for you but you are the only one for me. It's you I see when I think of love and I want to be with you for all eternity. Amarantine."

"Why," asked Hermione. "I'm just out of school and you could have anyone you want. Why pick me, the bossy no it all? I'm not all that special. Are you sure? I know you were worried about your, um, condission."

Remus said nothing, just looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. His hands were warm and she wished he would come closer but she knew it wouldn't happen. She put her hand to her head and felt the two intertwined flowers, their petals now cold but still beautiful and perfectly shaped. Hermione thought for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I have liked you for quite some time," she murmured. "I do want to be with you. I think you would even me out. I agree that there is something more between us and I want it to grow."

"Thank you Hermione," said Remus. "I will treat you with nothing but respect and I will not rush you. I will let you set the pace and on the nights of the full moon I will keep very, very, far away from you. I could not live with myself if I bit you."

He leaned forward further and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek bone. His lips were warm and soft, making Hermione want more, but she wanted to take it slow, needed him to be more than Ron ever was. Ron had been a terrible boyfriend, cheating on her, drinking, and beating her. Ron had also taken her virginity and Hermione still had a scar on her left breast that was shaped like a wand burn. She shuddered and folded her arms across her chest. She must not think about it. She would have nightmares tonight if she didn't stop.

Remus sensed her stress and moved his body so he was sitting right beside her. He wrapped his warm arms around her and she laid her head on his hard chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. He held her like that before finally kissing her cheek again and beginning to speak. She listened to his soothing lyrical voice, marveling at how soft and low it was until she felt a finger tap her cheek and she jumped. Remus laughed and spoke again.

"Harry told me what happened between you and Ron," he murmured in her ear. "I will not beat you. I will not abuse you. I will not cheat on you. Above all, in my eyes, you are still as pure as you once were and I will make our first time something to cherish forever. Our love will be amarantine and it will only grow. Right now it is but a tiny spark of heat. As I court you, nurture you, our love will grow until it is a hot, blazing fire. These things I vow on my life and if I break them may my life be forfit."

Remus shivered and Hermione felt magic course through his taught body. He had made an unbreakable vow, not one that required a wand but one that was unbreakable nevertheless. It was a one sided vow that was an old tradition among witches and wizards. The dominant partner would make a vow and if he or she broke it, they would lose their life and the submissive partner would be free. Her face reddened again.

"Why Remus?" she asked. "Why would you risk your life like that. I'm not worth it. You made an unbreakable vow, something not to be taken lightly. I don't want to lose you Remus. What if something goes wrong?"

"Oh my Hermione," he said. "I wouldn't have made that vow if I didn't know I could keep it. Don't you have any faith in me? I love you Hermione and I know you don't love me yet but I know you will some day. I am willing to wait as long as I must for that day, and when it comes, I will be the happiest man alive. I want to give you everything you deserve. I want to stand by your side through thick and thin. You are more precious to me than you will ever know."

"Oh Remus," she said, wrapping her arms around him and beginning to cry. "You have no idea how much those words mean to me. Thank you so much."

He held her tightly, stroking her hair and murmuring in her ear. When that didn't work as well as he hoped he began to sing. He sang of love and joy, wind and rain. As Hermione began to quiet down and close her eyes, he picked her up and stood. Still singing, he carried her inside The Burrow and up to her room. He laid her down gently on her bed and kissed her cheek again.

"Good night sweet amaranth," he said, plucking the hairband and flowers out of her hair. "Sleep well. I will watch over you and will be here when you wake."

He placed the elastic and flowers on her night stand and sat down in an arm chair to keep watch over her. He summoned the book she had been reading and started where she left off, reading aloud to keep her asleep. She needed the rest, living with the Weasly's and having to deal with that git Ron. He promised himself he would find a place for them to live as soon as he could. For now he was comforted that Ron was with Harry in Grimmauld Place, far away from Hermione.

A/N Okay this will be a multi chap Remione fic. Amaranthine means immortal, everlasting, and eternity. The amaranth flower is like the Narcissus but unlike the Narcissus, the man who was turned into the amaranth flower used to be with Artemis the huntress. Also I spelled amaranthine amarantine because that is how Enya spells it in her famous song. Hope you like it. R and R.

a/n 2 This is a repost of a story I wrote on another account. I am currently in the process of editing and finishing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Amarantine

Chapter 2:

Every Breath

The sun shone steadily through the closed window, reaching out warm fingers and touching the cheek of the girl that lay sleeping on the bed. It moved on to the man beside her and warmed his face as well. Both opened their eyes and stretched, enjoying the warm sunlight as it filled the cold room. Remus smiled at Hermione as she met his eyes and she smiled back happily.

"Good morning Remus," she said. "Why didn't you go to your own bed to sleep? Mrs. Weasley is going to kill you. You'd better get out of here before she comes to wake me up."

"I promised I would be here when you woke," he said. "So here I am. Don't worry, I won't try anything. I'll leave you in peace and go help Molly with breakfast. See you at the table."

"Alright," she said, frowning. "I don't think you sleeping in a chair next to me like that is such a good idea though. It's not right."

"I understand," said Remus. "I should have gone off to my own bed but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh," she said, still frowning. "Alright. It's just a little weird, that's all."

"I understand," said Remus softly.

Remus stood up and stretched, his muscles aching from sleeping in the chair. Walking over to Hermione's bed, he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be down soon," she said.

Remus walked downstairs and spotted Molly in the kitchen frying eggs. He took the sausages out of the package and waved his wand. They flew into the pan beside hers and she smiled at him, flipping eggs onto a plate. He began to butter the toast as she took care of the sausages.

"I see you had a good sleep last night," Molly said, her eyes boring into his. "Would you like to tell me why you were in Hermione's room sleeping in a chair? She's too young for you Remus. You should know better."

"I have decided to court her," said Remus flatly. "I did nothing to her. All I did was sing her to sleep and carry her to her room. I sat in the chair and didn't touch her after that. I love her Molly, I can't help it. She's so beautiful and wise and I need someone in my life. Don't you understand that?"

"But you could have anyone," she retorted. "Why don't you marry Tonks? She works in the ministry and I know for a fact she's had her eye on you for a long time. Hermione's too young for you."

"I know," he sighed. "It's glaringly obvious how much she likes me. She follows me around like a little lost lamb. I don't want someone like that, someone who's so attached like that. I've loved Hermione ever since her sixth year and I want to spend my life with her. I even made an unbreakable vow, isn't that good enough?"

The tongs in Molly's hand clattered to the floor as she stared at him in shock. He flicked his wand and they rose and plopped back on the counter. She opened her mouth to speak but he turned his back on her, levitating the plates and setting them gently on the scrubbed wooden table. He waved his wand at the cupboard and the glasses flew out onto the table, neatly arranging themselves in front of the plates.

"The unbreakable vow Remus," she said faintly. "Not even Arthur made the unbreakable vow. Do you realize what you've done? You'd better be very careful Remus. If you hurt her-"

"It wasn't my place to make the vow Molly," said Arthur as he walked in. "I'm the submissive remember?"

"Well I never," Molly sputtered, catching the orange juice as it fell from midair. "I thought—"

"Never mind what you thought, it's too late now anyway," said Arthur.

"Morning mum, dad, Remus," said Ginny, walking into the room and surveying the adults in their disarray. "Hermione will be down in a bit. She's just taking a shower. Ooooh eggs, my favorite."

They all sat down at the table and Remus poured Ginny some orange juice, trying very hard not to think of Hermione in the shower. The table was silent as everyone ate and the adults glared at each other over the top of Ginny's bent head. Ginny was oblivious as she ate rapidly and glanced to the door wondering where Hermione was.

"Good morning everyone," said Hermione briskly, walking in and sitting down.

"Morning Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley stiffly. "So what is everybody doing today?"

"Well I have a date with Harry at 2 so I'll be here until then," said Ginny. "Want to hang out Hermione?"

"I think that's a fabulous idea," said Mrs. Weasley glaring at Remus.

"I need to go into Diagon alley today," he murmured. "I have something to pick up. I won't be back till dinner."

With that, he got up and left the room before he made a scene. He did have something to pick up but Molly wouldn't approve of it. He decided that even though money couldn't buy love, he would spoil Hermione anyway. He had an elaborate gift system in place. He would give her one small gift a day for five days, wait, take her on a date, wait, then start all over again. His system would differ depending on his ideas or how fast the courting was going. He wanted to make sure Hermione would love him back and he would do it right. He hummed to himself as he walked. This was going to be perfect.

Remus entered the Leaky Cauldron, waved at Tom and exited out the back door. Once he was in Diagon Alley he thought for a moment before heading straight to Flourish and Blots. His first gift would be a book but not all of them would be, in fact, he had a very good idea of what to get her next. He had already spoken to George and reserved one pink pigmy puff. Entering the shop, he spotted a book on ancient runes and bought it. He knew for a fact Hermione didn't have this book yet because it had been special ordered by him and had just arrived today.

"Thank you Rob," he said, plunking the book down with a handful of gold. "I'm glad you were able to find this book on such short notice."

"Anything for you Remus," said the manager as he wrapped up the book. "You need anything else I still have the catalog."

Remus walked out the door and turned right. He only needed one thing to make this gift complete and he headed there as soon as he saw the closed sign flip to open. One amaranth flower later and he was done. Now all he had to do was spend the rest of the day here so Molly wouldn't be suspicious. He turned his body towards the library and walked swiftly through its glass doors. He would apply for a job. He needed more income if he wanted to do this right.

Hermione and Ginny sat, painting their toe nails and talking about boys. Hermione told Ginny how much she liked Remus and Ginny clapped her on the back in enthusiasm. Ginny told her that she had finally had sex with Harry, something Hermione didn't really want to know but at least Ginny spared her the details.

"I knew you and Remus liked each other," Ginny said, grinning madly. "Maybe we can have a double wedding. Wouldn't that be great? We should start planning."

"Calm down Ginny," said Hermione. That doesn't mean we're going to get married right away. I like him yes but I don't know if I love him yet. It is far too early to even be mentioning love."

Ginny just smiled and finished painting her toe nails. Hermione was just about to get up and get a book when Mrs. Weasley came into the living room holding a package. She walked over to Hermione and plopped it into her lap.

"This came by owl just now," she said, her mouth a thin line. "I must say I don't approve of this but at least he's doing it right. Well you might as well open it dear. Let's see what's in it."

Hermione looked down and carefully took the tape off the amaranth flower on the top of the paper. She sniffed its heady fragrance, stuck it in her ponytail and ripped the paper off the package. IT was a book on ancient runes called Mystical Mysterious Runes. She cradled the book in her hands and smiled up at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Well now I didn't expect anything so thoughtful," said Mrs. Weasley. "Be sure you say thank you dear."

She walked out, Hermione and Ginny glaring at her back. Of course she would say thank you. Did Mrs. Weasley think that Hermione was not raised properly? She sighed and placed the book on the coffee table.

"I've never seen that kind of flower before," said Ginny. "I wonder where he got it. Is it common here?"

"It's an amaranth," said Hermione, "The everlasting flower. He actually found one outside in the grass yesterday. He preserved it in crystal for me yesterday. It's up in my room if you want to see it."

"I don't think that flower will last forever Hermione," said Ginny knowingly.

"The first one did and that's all that matters," said Hermione. "Now don't you have a date to go too?"

"Oh crap, see you later Mione," said Ginny running out of the room.

"Young love, how sweet," Hermione murmured, momentarily forgetting her own situation.

She stood and tucked the book under one arm. She reached up and made sure the flower was tucked securely in her hair before climbing the stairs to put the book away. She couldn't keep the happy smile off her face even if she tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Amarantine

Chapter 3:

Petals of Wisdom

It was nearly dinner time and Hermione stood in the kitchen, a knife in her hand and a bowl of homemade icing beside her. She carefully spread the icing over the carrot cake she had made herself not long ago and used a fork to press small designs in the top. When she was finished she took her mold out of the freezer and pushed the flowers out of it onto the cake. Now the cake had a border of chocolate daisies, lilies and amaranths all around it, something that didn't usually go on a carrot cake but Hermione wanted it to be special. She smiled as she put down the last flower and washed her hands. It was perfect.

A week had passed and Remus had given her gifts five days in a row. First she had received that very intriguing book which she had thanked him for several times. That wasn't all though. On the second day she woke up to find a pink pigmy puff squeaking at her and it just continued from there. The gifts stopped yesterday and to be honest she was glad although she wore her silver locket everywhere and always wrote in the red velvet journal. She named the little pigmy puff Lela. She didn't know what she would do with all the gifts and she wanted to return the favor. Today was Remus's birthday which gave her a perfect chance.

"That looks lovely dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it. It'll be his last meal here after all, well maybe not his last, but he probably won't come here as often now."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, her heart jolting in her chest.

"Oh didn't he tell you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "He's got a job in the library at Diagon Alley and he just bought a house. I thought he would have said something to you, seeing as you're being courted by him. Oh well, the separation will be good for you two. Personally dear I think you should have stayed with Ron, he's much more thoughtful. You know the only reason I took you in after you broke up with him is because you had nowhere else to go and Ron wanted to move out. Anyway, it is good Remus has somewhere nice to live. I don't think I can take another month of Moony running around our gardens."

"You have no idea what I've been through Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione hotly, watching Mrs. Weasley take the casserole out of the oven and place it on the table. "Your son abused me. He raped me and beat me and all you can say is that it's good Remus is moving out? I would've stayed in Grimmuld Place but that was where Ron was and I had no money to buy an apartment. I have been looking for jobs almost daily but nothing appeals to me."

"I don't believe it," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ron would never do such a thing. He's my son, he knows how to treat a lady. You're just seeking attention from Remus because he's handsome and you want a man between your legs. What happened to the nice, no it all girl we once knew? Something during the war must have changed you. I suppose torture would do that to anyone. I won't believe your lies Hermione."

That was enough for Hermione. She took the precious cake and ran from the room, tears streaming from her hot face. She passed Ron who tried to grab a chocolate flower, Harry who tried to hug her, and Ginny who tried to take the tilting cake from her. She slammed the door to her room and plopped the cake down on the night stand. She wasn't letting Mrs. Weasley anywhere near it, for she knew instinctively that the old cow would take and try to pass it off as her own.

She curled up under the blankets and sobbed into the cold pillow. Her pigmy puff squeaked at her but she ignored it, wrapping her arms around her knees and wailing with sheer misery. She ignored the shouts outside her door and the loud insistent knocks, clutching her knees and hiding from the world. She only relaxed when the noise stopped and lay there quietly sniffing. Eventually she drifted off into a fitful slumber, the cake forgotten and her wand clutched tightly in her hand. The last thought that drifted through her head was, "I'm glad I put extra locks on that door."

"Wow this dinner looks amazing Molly," said Remus, trying to be cheerful. "Where's Hermione? I have some news for her."

"She's in her room Remus," said Molly. "She's feeling a little ill so we decided to eat without her. She had a busy day today."

Ginny and Harry glared at her as Ron continued to stuff his face. Arthur frowned but didn't say anything as Mrs. Weasley merely smiled and continued eating. Remus knew something was amiss. He felt it deep in his bones. Hermione was not ill, he knew it for certain. No. It must be something else. The room fell silent as Remus picked at his food and Ginny and Harry exchanged some knowing glances. He hadn't known Ron was coming over for dinner. That must be why Hermione was in her room. He would have to go check on her soon.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and brought back a large apple pie. She plonked it in the center of the table and lit the candle in the middle of it. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny pinched him and he fell silent, his face set in a deep frown. Remus blew out the candle and received a generous slice of pie, Molly smiling warmly as she served it.

"What about the cake Hermione took to her room?" asked Ron. "It had flowers on it and some words I couldn't quite make out. I thought that was for you. I don't know why she took it though. She could have at least shared. It looked delicious. Also, why was she so upset?"

"What cake?" asked Remus through gritted teeth.

"Oh no need to worry dear, it didn't turn out so she went to throw it out," said Mrs. Weasley jauntily.

"what?" asked Ron. "It looked awesome. I've never seen her make anything that fancy for me. What did you do to deserve that much work Remus?"

Ron winked at Remus though it went unnoticed. Remus dropped his fork onto the table and got up, his face like a thundercloud. Mrs. Weasley tried to stop him but he pushed her out of the way roughly. Not even Arthur did anything as he sprinted silently to Hermione's door and knocked softly on it. There was no response from within. He tried several unlocking spells, finally getting it open on his fifth attempt.

Hermione lay curled up under the blankets, a pillow clutched to her chest and her wand gripped tightly in her hand. Beside her on the night stand sat a magnificent cake with the words "happy birthday Remus" written on it and a border of chocolate flowers around it. He reached for a chocolate daisy then stopped himself. It wouldn't be right.

"Hermione, my love what's wrong?" he said, kneeling down beside the bed and stroking her hair. "Come on wake up sweetie. Tell me what's the matter."

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She met his warm gaze and burst into tears all over again. He pulled her close and she cried into his shoulder. His hand never halted as he continued to stroke her hair.

"It's all right now, I'm here," he said. "Oh beloved, please tell me what's wrong. Has someone upset you?"

"Mrs. Weasley said you were moving out," sniffled Hermione. "She yelled at me for not staying with Ron and didn't believe me when I told her the truth about him. She said torture changed me. She said I was lying. I took the cake because I didn't want her to pass it off as her own and I came in here. Ron even tried to steal one of the flowers: the amaranths which took me forever to find a mold for. It took me hours to make that cake. I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Oh Hermione," soothed Remus. "I am moving out but the house I bought is not just for me. I bought it for the both of us so we could live together in peace. I am sure the cake tastes wonderful. It looks beautiful. You do not deserve this beloved. Are you willing to go to Saint Mungo's to have a check up to prove to Mrs. Weasley that you are telling the truth?"

"Oh Remus, please take me away from here," she cried. "I can't stand it. I'll do anything you want to prove her wrong. I'm so sorry you didn't get your cake. I guess you can have it now."

"There will be time enough to have cake later," Remus growled. "Now it is time to act. I will not have my beloved tortured like this. Come on, let's get you ready to go. I will not wait for this."

"Okay," she said shakily. "Let's go."

She scrambled out of bed and rummaged through a drawer for her brush. She sighed when she couldn't find it, then noticed Remus plucking it off the top of the dresser. He walked to stand behind her and began slowly brushing her hair. The strokes were soothing and she found herself relaxing ever so slightly.

"There now," he said gently. "We will get this mess straightened up, I promise. Relax, my love. Let me help you."

Once her hair had been brushed, Remus pulled it up into a high ponytail and stuck the two preserved flowers in the elastic band. He took her hand in his and they left the room, only to find the Weasleys and Harry standing outside.

"We are going to the hospital," said Remus in a low, dangerous voice. "Get out of the way."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mrs. Weasley angrily. "Why on earth are you going to the hospital? I see nothing wrong with Hermione."

"Can we have cake now?" asked Ron.

Harry stepped on his foot, hard. He let out a grunt of pain and turned to face Harry.

"What?"

"I'll explain when we get to the hospital," said Harry, glaring at Ron.

"Why do I have to go?"

"No one is going anywhere," said Mrs. Weasley."There is nothing wrong with Hermione. She just got upset over something. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Remus pushed past them, dragging Hermione along by the hand. They walked downstairs and towards the floo but by this time Mrs. Weasley had produced her wand from an apron pocket.

"Stop!"

Remus spun around and raised his wand. He growled threateningly at Mrs. Weasley and her wand lowered slightly. Harry and Ginny went to stand next to Hermione, Ginny wrapping an arm around Hermione in a supportive hug.

"I am taking Hermione to the hospital," said Remus softly. "She has been raped, beaten and abused. I cannot believe I never saw this coming. I also can't believe No one thought to stop this. Did no one even notice?"

Harry and Ginny frowned. Mr. Weasley shuffled his feet nervously.

"We are leaving," said Remus. "You can come with or you can stay here for all I care. Hermione will not be setting a foot in this house ever again. I will be back later to pick up her belongings."

He spun around and threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. He helped Hermione step into the fireplace and she was gone in a whoosh of sound and flames. He followed soon after, leaving the Weasels behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Amarantine

Chapter 4:

Damaged Petals

Remus and Hermione stood in the lobby of the hospital, the Weasleys and Harry sitting on chairs, waiting for Hermione to be checked over. Mrs. Weasley's arms were folded and she kept patting Ron reassuringly on the shoulder. Remus held Hermione's hand tightly and tapped his wand against his thigh menacingly.

"Calm down Remus please," said Hermione shakily. "I don't want you to get arrested. Who will take care of me then?"

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley huffily. "I certainly won't. You've officially outstayed your welcome."

"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry. "If all else fails I can buy you a nice new apartment."

Remus growled under his breath but put his wand away and wrapped his arm about Hermione's shoulders. Finally they were next to the receptionist's desk and Remus explained Hermione's symptoms to the witch who briskly took notes and waved them through a door. The Weasleys got up to follow but Harry stopped them, telling them they could all go after Hermione had been examined.

Remus lead Hermione to a bed and helped her lie down, then moved out of the way as a healer came in with a tray of instruments. He watched as they examined Hermione's body, scanning for internal injuries and checking for infection. One healer frowned as his wand passed over Hermione's abdomen and Hermione flinched.

"I'm going to need to remove your glamor Miss Granger," she said, waving her wand in a complicated pattern. "We can't fully understand the extent of your injuries until we see them without your glamor. I already know you have had several ribs mended, lost your virginity and a few other things."

Remus growled low in his throat as he saw Hermione's glamor fall away. She was little more than skin and bone and her face was covered in faded bruises. Her breasts were covered in old burn marks and her vagina had Ron's initials burned into it.

Hermione whimpered and curled up into a painful ball. She didn't want Remus to see her like this, so vulnerable and weak. The healers were having none of that however and they stretched her out flat again. The last thing she saw before a dreamless sleep potion was forced down her throat was Remus striding out the door, his fists clenched in angry determination.

"Rest now Miss Granger," she heard the healer say faintly. "You did a good job of healing yourself but we need to pump you full of nutrients and fix some internal bleeding. Also when you were raped a few things ripped so we need to go in and flush out the infection and stitch you up properly."

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, the world fading away to black.

"I don't know how you can believe her Harry," said Mrs. Weasley scornfully. "I asked Ron and he never hurt her In any way. Sometimes I wonder if she's right in the head. Don't worry dear. Soon we'll be able to see her and she'll be just fine."

"No Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "Can't you tell she has a glamor up? I know what Ron's like Mrs. Weasley. He can't hold a job, can't hold a girlfriend, and most definitely can't hold his liquor."

"Come on mum," said Ginny angrily. "Even I can tell there's something not right going on. Every time she sees Ron she leaves the room."

"And I told you it's nothing," said Mrs. Weasley, patting Ron's arm again. "She's just seeking attention because her job offer fell through."

"That is nothing but a load of bull shit Molly and you know it," said Remus, striding up to them and curling his lip at Ron. "Your son is the most despicable human being to walk this earth since Lord Voldemort himself. You should see Hermione. They put her to sleep and are pumping her so full of potions she could drown in them."

"Thank god she's all right," said Harry.

"She is far from all right Harry," thundered Remus.

"Well it's nothing serious so who cares," said Ron. "I'm hungry. When can we go home? Can we just go and come get her when she's done with those stupid healers?"

Remus towered over Ron and held his wand to the boy's forehead. Ron shifted nervously in his seat and looked for an escape. Remus growled and lowered his wand before turning around and walking away.

"If you touch my beloved ever again I will kill you," he shot back over his shoulder. "Mark my words. Your days on this earth are numbered unless you apologize to her and she can find it in her heart to forgive you."

With that, he was out of sight and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He got up and followed his mom out the door and didn't look back as Harry and Ginny just sat there stunned. If he had anything to say about it he would have Hermione under his thumb again and make sure she could not escape. He already had a plan to put him in her good graces, he just needed to put it in action.

"what a git," said Ginny. "No. He is more than a git. I don't think there are any words that could describe him fully."

"Agreed," said Harry, resting a hand on Ginny's comfortingly. "What a glamour though. I can't believe none of us noticed."

"I feel horrible," said Ginny, nodding. "She looked so healthy and happy. Did you know she could do glamours like that?"

"Let's just leave it," said Harry. "I hope she's okay."

"Well she isn't," said Ginny. "Ron saw to that. We'll just have to see what the healers say about it."

They sat there in silence for over an hour before a healer came out to see them. He explained Hermione's situation, his voice full of disgust. Harry's hand tightened painfully on Ginny's but she didn't say anything. The healer told them they'd be able to visit Hermione once she woke up. Then he left, the room falling once more into silence.

Hermione woke up slowly and stretched. Her hand was warm and hanging off the edge of the bed for some reason. Something was clasped around it, gripping tight. She tried to pull it back but it was held in an iron grasp that would not let go. She whimpered in fear and pain and stopped struggling.

"Oh my love I am sorry," said a soothing voice beside her. "I do not know my own strength."

She felt a soft kiss upon her knuckles and then her hand was released. Light flared somewhere and she saw Remus looming over her, his eyes red and puffy and his arms folded across his chest. She reached for him and he carefully enfolded her in a hug, holding her like a new born kitten.

"Why were you crying Remus," she asked. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was beloved," he said thickly. "Why would you have put up a glamor if it wasn't so bad? Why did you hide this from me? Hermione you know you can tell me anything. If only you had told me sooner and this would all be over with."

"Where will I go Remus," sobbed Hermione. "I won't go back to that nasty place and I won't impose on Harry. I have no money until I get a job. There is nowhere left to go."

"You can come live with me," said Remus. "I know this is a little further along than we had planned but I won't do anything until you are ready. We can even sleep in different rooms if you want. Please say yes. I won't have you left to anyone's mercy."

"I would gladly live with you," said Hermione. "Thank you Remus. Are you sure I won't be imposing though? I mean I can cook and clean but-"

"Shhh my love," he said soothingly. "What's mine is yours. You will not be imposing, I promise you."

He kissed her gently and laid her back on the bed. Then he walked out of the room to go prepare. He would come back to take her home and when he did, no one would stop him.

Harry and Ginny entered the room a few minutes later, Ginny's hand clasped firmly in Harry's. They pulled two chairs up to Hermione's bedside and sat, staring at her, their eyes roving over all the injuries that were visible.

"Wow Hermione," said Harry softly. "Why didn't you say anything? You look—"

"She looks fucking awful," said Ginny firmly. "What the Hell Hermione? We could have helped you. You look like you're half starved!"

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I thought I could take care of myself. It was months ago. I managed to heal a few things but—"

Harry reached over and squeezed her hand comfortingly. Hermione smiled at her friends, greatful they were there beside her.

"What would I do without you two?"

"Who knows," said Ginny, smiling slightly. "It could have been worse I suppose."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. She heard Harry and Ginny stand and walk out of the room as sleep overtook her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Amarantine

Chapter 5:

The Floral Heart

The cottage was still and silent, the white curtains on the windows muffling any outside sounds. The door to one of the bedrooms opened slowly and soft footsteps were heard as someone crossed the painted wooden floor. A second door opened and a note was placed on a small cluttered desk with a vase of flowers in the center of it. The note was simple and short and hinted of more to come. The sleeping girl in the soft canopied bed would find it and know her lover had something planned.

Remus gently closed Hermione's door and slipped out the front door, his soft feet padding silently on the cold wooden deck. He picked up his shoes and placed them on his feet before hurrying down the steps and running down the garden path. He stopped to pluck a few well-chosen blooms and continued on until he reached the end of the drive way. From there he apperated to the florist's shop Sirius had linked to his manor.

Remus pounded loudly on the door of the shop and Sirius opened it quickly and pulled his friend inside. The shop was full of many exotic and interesting plants but also some ordinary ones as well. Remus strode over to the center table and placed his blooms down beside an almost finished creation.

"Did those just bloom tonight?" asked Sirius, his hands carefully picking up the delicate flowers and examining them with a magnifying glass. "I've never seen such beautiful moon lace. This is just perfect Moony. So who's the green thumb?"

"I can't wait to give this to her," Remus said softly. "Hermione is so into books and other practical things you'd never guess she had a softer, delicate side. I have already given her my heart but this one is a lot less worn and scarred, and, well-"

"Don't worry Moony, she'll love it," said Sirius. "I've already placed all the enchantments on it now we just have to add the rest of them. It's you who's the green thumb I take it. I knew such a good potion brewer as yourself would love taking care of plants as well. Hmm. You did get an e in herbology didn't you?"

"The heart is designed to stay forever the way it is now to show that you will always love her," said Sirius. "Should you falter in your devotion, a flower will wilt. Should you break her heart entirely the whole thing will crumble to dust."

"Thank you so much Sirius," said Remus, taking the now boxed heart from him. "How much do I owe you?"

"This heart is priceless as is our friendship," said Sirius. "You do not owe me anything. The quarts was just lying around in a spare room at Grimmauld. It was already shaped into a heart even. Can you imagine? There were a few wilted black roses stuck to it but I cleaned it up and purified it for you."

"Are you sure?" asked Remus. "My job pays well. Isn't there anything I can do to repay you? I don't work at the library anymore you know."

"Hmm," pondered Serius. "Maybe take me out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Done," said Remus with a smile. Thank you so much Padfoot. I know that she'll treasure it forever."

"Just, please don't hurt her Moony," said Serius softly. "That girl means a lot to me, even more so since I found out what happened. Be good to her Remus."

Serius rummaged in a drawer under the counter and produced another package. He handed it over to Remus carefully with a grin. Remus felt the package. It was heavy and filled with what must be books, thick heavy books at that.

"Yes I know," said Serius, reading Remus's expression. "She has more than enough. These are from the Black family vault. I would trust no one else but her with them. Tell her to wear gloves while reading them though, just in case."

Remus smiled and left the shop, the packages tucked under his arm. He decided he'd go to the bakery near their cottage and pick up some breakfast. He was really craving chocolate all of a sudden.

Hermione stretched and yawned, shielding her eyes from the bright golden sunlight streaming through the window. It had been 6 glorious months since Remus had begun to court her and she felt so spoiled and happy. She hadn't seen Ron much at all and her job was going wonderfully. She continued to receive little gifts from Remus almost every day and every 2 weeks they went out somewhere. She loved their time spent together and now that Remus had a job, they had enough money saved up to go away for the holidays.

As Hermione got ready she noticed the little note propped up against one of her books. She picked it up and unfolded it. "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 5:30," it read and Hermione sighed. She was getting a little tired of Remus constantly giving her things. She had bought him many things in return but he continued to lavish her with many useful, delicate, strange or exotic things. She knew he loved her but he didn't stop. She placed the note in one of her drawers and decided to talk to him about the matter.

After she had eaten and fed her excited pigmy puff, Hermione went to work and decided to forget about everything so she could concentrate on her paperwork. She sat at her desk until 1, filling out forms and taking calls. She didn't even realize it was past lunch and only looked up when a shadow fell across her ledger. Looking up, Hermione met Ronald Weasley's cold brown eyes. She flipped her ledger closed and turned around to face him.

"So I see you've moved up in the world," he said. "Magical Law Enforcement is where you wanted to be I suppose. You would have done great in the Department for Magical Creatures but I guess you finally got tired of SPEW."

"Yes I gave up on it that's true," said Hermione, "But that does not mean my views on magical creatures have changed. Also, how many times do I have to tell you it's not spew? It's S.P.E.W. What do you want Ronald? I need to continue working."

"It's lunchtime 'mione," wheedled Ron. "Let me take you out to get a bite to eat. We can have a nice long talk and I can tell you how mine and Harry's mission went. Please Hermione? I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Harry came back 2 days ago Ron," said Hermione, her voice full of irritation. "Remus and I invited him over for dinner last night and he told us all about it."

"Come on please 'mione?" said Ron. "I made reservations at the Spirit oak café."

"Oh I suppose," said Hermione. "That is my favorite restaurant and I haven't been there in a few months. I'll join you for half an hour and not a second longer. Is that acceptable?"

Ron nodded and walked out of her office to wait for her outside. Hermione put her things back into their labeled drawers before closing and locking her office door. Then she followed Ron down the hallway and into the lift. They waited in silence for the lift to get to the atrium and didn't speak a word to each other until they reached the café. As they entered the café, Hermione spotted Remus coming towards them from the kitchen and Hermione grinned wickedly.

"Hello Ron," said Remus coolly, wiping his hands on his apron. "What are you doing here? Hermione It's past your lunchtime and you need to eat."

"That's why we're here," said Ron. "I didn't know you worked here Lupin. I didn't see you here yesterday when I was making reservations. Well come on Hermione. Let's go to our table."

"I stopped working at the library three months ago," said Remus. "A position opened at this café and I decided to take it. I enjoy it a great deal."

Hermione looked at Remus helplessly as Ron took her hand and began tugging her roughly toward a far corner table. Remus growled and moved swiftly forward, gripping Ron's wrist painfully in his hand and yanking his hand away from Hermione. Ron turned and glared at Remus.

"You do not touch my girlfriend with your fowl hands," snarled Remus. "You have hurt her one too many times and I will not let you go near her again. Touch her again and you die."

"She said she would come with me," said Ron. "She said she would join me for lunch for half an hour. Just let me talk to her man. I'm not going to harm your precious little flower."

"Your half hour is up Ron," said Hermione. "It took five minutes for the lift to arrive, five minutes for the lift to reach the atrium, 15 minutes to walk here, and we've been talking for five minutes. Now I am going to order my lunch and take it back to my office. I do not want to see you again Ron. Is that understood?"

"But I made you reservations and bought you this," said Ron, producing a box of half eaten chocolates and a wilted bunch of flowers. "I was going to give them to you after lunch."

"Wow, that really shows you care," said Hermione. "At least you don't mind sharing the food. I'm sure you've only had those flowers out of water for about one full day. Oh look, roses. No wait, perhaps not? Hmm. They don't look like any flowers I've ever seen before."

Ron looked down at his sad looking gifts and tossed them at her feet before storming out the door and kicking it closed. Hermione rubbed her side where he had once hit her and walked over to sit at an empty clean booth. She flipped the menu to show what she wanted and put her head on her hands. A few minutes later a plate of steaming food was placed in front of her and a gentle hand rested upon her hair. Hermione let the fingers comb carefully through her hair a moment before looking up and meeting wise amber eyes.

"I wish he would leave me alone Remus," said Hermione softly. "I can't even think of him without remembering what he's done to me."

"I wanted to wait before I gave you this but I think now is a good time," said Remus, placing a medium sized beribboned box on the table. "I've been working a long time on this and I hope you like it."

"Remus please stop giving me things," said Hermione with a sigh. "Does our love mean nothing more than material goods? Am I just some girl that you need to spoil every day to keep her happy? I really appreciate all that you've done for me but seriously Remus, where will I put it all."

"You mean more to me than that Hermione," said Remus, a tear tracking silently down his face. "You're my mate Hermione. I've just been too afraid to tell you. I give you things as part of a system I created to court you but you mean so much more than that. I give you things not because I have to but because I want to. They make your face light up and your eyes sparkle."

"There's so much more than that though Remus," said Hermione "We go on dates true but what about watching a film together or playing a game. We could decorate the cottage together or go out with our friends once in a while. You don't need to give me things all the time. I know you love me. I see it in your eyes every time you kiss me and stop yourself from going further. I hear it in your voice when you wish me good morning. You couldn't hide your love from me even if you tried. I'm, well, I'm unsure if I love you back but I think I am falling for you. Just give it time Remus."

By this time Remus was crying and Hermione got up to comfort him. She held him close and wiped the tears from his warm face. She told him she didn't care he was a werewolf and said he could relax. She told him he didn't need to try so hard and then plucked the box from the table and held it before him.

"Why don't we open this together," she said.

He nodded and pulled the end of the bow to open the box. Hermione lifted the lid and Remus took out what was in it and placed it in her cupped palms. It was a large floral heart made from many different blooms, their stems twisted and woven together to create the shape. It was glued to a thin heart shaped piece of quarts with the words I love you etched into the underside of the stone.

"The floral heart," said Hermione. "You recreated it from the original in the Black family vault."

"I picked the flowers and Sirius made the heart," said Remus. "HE loves working with plants and so I decided I would let him help me make it. I was going to give you this along with the ring also in the box and ask you to marry me but if you'd rather wait that's fine."

"So Serius is the mysterious person who works with flowers," said Hermione, grinning. "I will have to stop by and say thank you. Of course I'll marry you Remus. Your love for me is plain to see and although I do not quite feel the same, I can see that it's pointless to delay."

Remus lifted Hermione's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her knuckles then let her hand fall back to her side. Throughout the restaurant the sound of loud applause was heard. Hermione and Remus blushed and Remus scurried back to the kitchen. Hermione sat down to enjoy her lunch, the floral heart glowing softly in the sunlight.

Hermione unlocked the door to their cottage and slipped inside. She walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. Today had been such a long day. She hated paperwork. Lying beside her was a package wrapped in brown paper. Written across the top was "to Hermione from Serius."

"Serius said to give those to you," said Remus, walking into the room. "They're books from the Black family vault. He advises you to read them with gloves on."

"I will have to get him something nice in return," said Hermione, tearing off the wrapping.

"How about we eat here instead of at the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Remus. "I've just put some steaks on the barbecue."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," smiled Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Amarantine

Warning: There is some dark content in this chapter.

Chapter 6:

Plans and Poisons

Ron Weasley sat alone at a corner table in The Leaky Cauldron. A pint of mead sat before him, half drained and a mes of notes were scattered on the tabletop. He rested his chin in his hands thoughtfully, his foot tapping to some unknown beat. Auror work was boring. They never got to do anything really fun.

On his last mission, he and Harry had gone up against a bunch of smugglers. Their cargo just happened to be crates and crates full of acramantula eggs and erumpent horns as well as a few other things. Ron absolutely hated and feared spiders of all sorts. After the smugglers had been arrested and sent to their holding cells, awaiting trial, he snuck into the place they'd stashed the stuff and smashed all the eggs. He did take one, though. He decided he'd hatch it and set it to roaming around Hermione and Remus's house.

He lifted a sheet of parchment, studying it carefully. Then he shrugged and put it back down. He gathered his paperwork into a neat stack and stuffed them in his bag. That report would have to be good enough for their boss. He drained his mead and plunked the tankerd down with a thud. He looked up to see someone coming toward him.

"Another round, Mr. Weasley?" asked Tom the barman.

"Sure," said Ron. "Why not?"

Tom returned with another tankerd of mead, setting it before Ron then walking away. Ron took a long gulp then set the tankerd down. He rummaged around in his bag for a moment before pulling out a small vial full of a dark red substance. He tilted it back and forth, studying it carefully. Would this be enough? Maybe he should get more, just in case. He wasn't sure about Remus Lupin's metabolism. At least the potion was odorless. He had gone to noctern alley to perchace the poison. It had been a little scary, walking down that alley with all those creepy looking people watching him but he had done it. He had gotten the stuff and walked out without a second glance.

"Hey Ron," said Harry, sitting down on the bench across from him. "What are you up to?"

Ron hastily stuffed the vial back in his bag then looked up, trying to school his face into a happy smile. Tom returned and placed a tankerd of butter beer in front of Harry. Ron schooled his face into an indifferent expression as best as he could before speaking.

"Oh, hey Harry," he said, hoping his voice didn't betray the turmoil in his mind. "How are you? I've just been writing up my report for the boss."

"Ah," said Harry. "I see. You should have written it two days ago Ron. Mine is already finished and handed in. Did you get in all the details?"

Ron tried not to look annoyed as he nodded. Harry took a sip of butter beer, staring hard at Ron. Ron squirmed in his seat and picked up his tankerd, draining half of it in two large gulps.

"How many of those have you had?" asked Harry.

"this is my third," said Ron. "I plan on having another after I finish this one.

"Seriously Ron," said Harry, his voice and expression full of exasperation. "You really need to stop drinking. It's not good for the job. It's not good for your reputation either. The last thing we need is for you to make some fatal mistake at work or for some scandle in the Daily Prophet."

"I know Harry," said Ron, a bit of anger creeping into his voice. "I can't help it. It's the only way I can cope."

"Cope with what?"

"Cope with that werewolf's paws all over Hermione," snarled Ron. "I can't bare it Harry! The way he looks at her, the way he touches her sickens me!"

"Oh for fuck sakes Ron!"

"What?"

"It's been almost a year since Hermione and Remus started going out," said Harry. "Surely you're not still on about all this crap? Why can't you just leave her alone? You did wrong, Ron. Admit it and move on. Find a nice, respectable girl and settle down with her. Be good to her. Be kind to her. Maybe you can give your mother some grandchildren. She's been wanting them ever since Ginny and I got together. You messed up with Hermione, mate. It's more than high time you move on."

"I need her," Ron pleaded. "She's mine Harry. I've had my eye on her ever since she started growing tits. I have a plan to get her back. Just you wait, it's perfect."

Harry sighed and rested his head in his hands. Ron shrugged and leaned back against the bench. He gazed lazily around the room, his eyes fixating on a busty blond woman sitting at the bar. He hummed to himself thinking, "I've got to get a piece of that." He stretched, flexing his muscles idly.

"Ron," said Harry. "If Hermione is yours, why are you staring at Dana over there?"

"You know her?" asked Ron eagerly. "Can you introduce me?"

"She's the minister's secretary," said Harry, facepalming. "You've seen her loads of times."

"Oh right," said Ron. "I remember now. Anyway—"

Just then a tall, dark skinned woman with long black hair walked up to them. She sat down beside Ron and wrapped her long arms around him, nuzzling his neck. Ron flushed red and tried to move away.

"Hello handsome," the woman purred. "Fancy seeing you here. I just stopped by for a quick pint before going home. Why don't I take you home with me instead and skip the drink? We could have some fun together."

"Who is this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh," said Ron faintly. "Harry this is Meela. Her and I have been kind of on and off for a while."

"And yet you still want Hermione back," said Harry, his voice now full of quiet anger. "You can't have all the women, Ron. It doesn't work like that. Just… Just pick one and stick with her."

"Oh I'll gladly be his," said Meela. "I think he's perfect."

Ron's face got redder at those words and Harry stood up, knocking his empty tankerd to the floor. He stalked out of the pub without a backward glance, leaving Ron to wonder what the hell was going through his friend's mind. He bent his head to capture Meela's lips with his and for the next ten minutes all he could think about was that sweet tongue of hers.

He would use the poison. He would claim Hermione for his own. He would take her and treat her right, being sure not to leave marks on her. The bruises he planned to give to her soul however, well… That was a different story. He relished the idea of… Well, he wouldn't think like that now. He had something else to occupy his time.

He reached out and pinched Meela's breast hard. She screeched and he grinned wider, pinching the other one. She slapped his hand playfully.

"I can have as many women as I want," he said softly in her ear. "I will do with them what I want to. I will drop them or keep them at whim. Hermione is mine though. I will bind her to me if I have to. I have been looking up rituals for just such a thing."

"Oooooh," purred Meela. "I like a dark, sadistic man. What are you going to do to me, my dark, handsome one? I'm all yours, for tonight at least. Come on. Show me what you can do. Impress me, if you can."

"Oh," said Ron smoothly. "I have many plans, sexy Meela. Just you wait and see."

"And you will not tell me those plans?"

In answer, Ron stood up and hauled Meela to her feet. He dropped some gold on the table and dragged her to the door. Oh he had plans alright. All he had to do was put them in action.

A/N Hello everyone. I hope you are enjoying Amarantine. Thank you for the favorites and follows. They mean a lot. This is the start of my new material. I'm sorry it's a bit dark. I fear it will only get worse from here where Ron is concerned. Will Remus be able to save Hermione? Will he tear Ron limb from limb? Will Hermione pluck up the courage to stand and fight? Please read and review to tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Amarantine

Chapter 7:

A Good Morning Kiss

It was Sunday morning and Hermione had been awake for hours. Sleep had evaded her so she'd gotten up and headed to the kitchen. She sat there silently, a cold cup of tea in front of her and her chin resting in her hands. Wadded up tishues were scattered across the tabletop as well as the remains of a peanut butter and jam sandwich. She looked out the window, watching the sun rise. It was beautiful. She closed her eyes suddenly, not wanting to look at something so lovely when she felt so lousy.

It was now a month since Ron had tried taking her out to lunch and she couldn't get him out of her mind. Memories plagued her, the pain still fresh in her mind. She wore long sleeves all the time now her glamour was gone and was only now just starting to gain back the weight she had lost. Remus was making sure she ate

Hermione sighed and stood, gathering up the mess. She poured the tea down the drain and tossed the tissues in the trash, then sat back down and rested her head on the table. Today was her birthday. One year ago today, Ron had come back home drunk, climbing into bed with her and pawing at her like some animal. The sex was rough and the pain almost unbareable. He bit her, made her bleed. When he finally let her go, she stumbled into the bathroom and cried in the shower, washing away the blood. She hated birthdays. She had never had a single good one.

To her, a birthday was like any other day. She ignored them and went through her day without a care whether someone would remember or even think about getting her anything. She thought about that for a moment. No, she decided. She did care what Ron and Harry thought. A pang went through her as Ron popped into her head once more. To hell with him. He did not matter. He was careless, irresponcible and a loud waste of space. Harry, she could understand. He had never had a good birthday until he got into Hogwarts. He never thought about birthdays except to resent that his cousin got something and he never did.

She felt a presence behind her but didn't lift her head. She didn't want to deal with Remus. She wished he'd go away and leave her in peace. A warm hand settled on top of her head, fingers combing through her messy hair. It was soothing and comforting. She didn't want comfort right now. She wanted to be alone, maybe go curl up and hide her face in a book. Remus didn't say anything, just continued to stroke her hair.

"Go away Remus," said Hermione in a tired, hoarse voice.

A simple no was all the reply she got. Remus lifted his hand and pulled out a chair next to her. He sat and pulled her into his arms, leaning her head on his chest. He was warm, thought Hermione. He was warm and he smelled good. She blinked. Had she only just now noticed how good he smelled? He smelled like chocolate and something else she couldn't put a name to. He smelled faintly like an animal too, warm and wild.

"Today is your birthday," said Remus.

"Today is my birthday," Hermione agreed in a monotone. "I hate birthdays."

"This one will be special," said Remus softly. "I promise that you will enjoy it. No Ron, No Mrs. Weasley—"

Hermione flinched and Remus caressed her cheek. She sighed again and rubbed her sore eyes.

"I have never had a good birthday," said Hermione. "Before Hogwarts I never had any friends who would celebrate it with me. During Hogwarts, no one even thought to ask me when it was. A birthday is just a day like any other. They're not important. They're not worth my time."

"Not even Harry?" asked Remus gently.

Hermione noticed he didn't mention her last birthday. She wondered if he knew what had happened or if he only guessed. She was greatful for that. She did not relish the thought of telling him the details of that night. He would only get angry and storm off to go do whatever he did when he was angry.

"He had too much on his plate," said Hermione simply.

Remus nodded. He settled her back properly in her seat and stood up. He stretched then moved to the stove.

"What would you like for breakfast, my flower?"

"Just toast please," said Hermione, attempting a smile. "I'm not very hungry."

She loved it when he called her his flower. It made her sound dainty and delicate. When people thought of Hermione, they thought of books and bossyness. They thought of research and a hand constantly raised in the air. She liked being dainty and delicate. She hid her softness under the armor of books, a wall ten feet high. Remus saw through that wall. He saw the sad petals wilting there in the sunless place behind the books.

Remus didn't listen to her as he cracked two eggs into a bowl. He looked sexy with an apron, thought Hermione idly then blushed faintly. Ten minutes later he slid a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and a slice of toast toward her. Suddennly, Hermione felt her hunger return and dug in greatfully. Remus sat back down, his more considerably portioned breakfast in front of him. Hermione reached for a slice of bacon from off his plate and Remus growled.

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione. "Forgot, the full moon is tomorrow."

Remus didn't say anything as he gobbled his food. Hermione smiled secretly then. She had been working on becoming an animagus like Serius and Harry's father. It was taking up a great deal of her time but was keeping her busy and that was what she needed. With her job and studying to become an inimagus, her mind was too busy to think of Ron. By Remus's next birthday she should be able to transform. Pushing herself toward that goal was also helping.

Remus was staring at her now. There was an expression on his face she'd never seen before and his amber eyes were full of heat. He leaned toward her and she shifted nervously. Then his arms snaked out and she tensed, expecting a rough pull toward him. What she got was a gentle pair of arms around her, pulling her slowly to him, holding her gently but firmly against him. His lips descended and butterflies began dancing in her stomach then and her heart rate rose.

"I'm going to kiss you, my flower," he said in a low voice with a faint growl underlying it. "I have wanted to kiss you for months now. I have given you space, respected your wishes but—"

"I understand, I think," said Hermione slowly. "Is.. Is this full moon taking a harder tole than usual?"

"No, flower" said Remus. "I just can't wait anymore. I love you, my flower. I want you, need you. I want to make you bloom, see you in all your glory. You are beautiful Hermione."

She stiffened again. He wanted her? Was he going to try to force himself on her? How could he want her when she was all scarred up? Hermione thought longingly of her wand sitting on her bedside table. Remus must have seen the fear on her face for he unwrapped an arm and gently caressed her face.

"No Hermione, my sweet flower," he said. "I will not force you. I will not take more than you are prepared to give. All I want is a kiss. I do not care that you are scarred. I have twice the scars you have. You are beautiful despite your scars."

His eyes pleaded with her. She took a few deep, clenzing breaths and then nodded. His face descended the last few centimeters and his lips pressed firmly against hers. She kissed him back, her lips lingering on his for a few seconds before she pulled away nervously. He tasted as good as he smelled. She wanted to part her lips, taste his tongue but hesitated. Not now, she decided. This was enough. Remus hugged her tight before letting go and moving away from her. He relaxed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you," he said, the faint growl still there. "Thank you So much, Hermione. I love you."

"You're welcome," said Hermione with a soft smile. "It was.. It was a very nice kiss. It was sweet and good. I-"

"Hush," he said softly. "I understand you do not quite love me. Don't force it, Hermione. It will come in time."

Remus smiled and stood. He ruffled her hair then walked over to the door, taking his jacket off the peg near it. He slipped into his shoes and turned to her.

"I will be back around four, love," he said. "See you then."

Hermione smiled and stood. She walked over to him and gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and walked out the door, more relaxed than he had been before. Hermione turned and cleaned up the breakfast dishes. She then went to her room to get ready for work. She had acquired a faint blush in that heated moment when he'd kissed her and the thought of it made it deepen ever so slightly. It had certainly been an eventful morning and she was much better now. A happier Hermione got more work done than a sad one. She only hoped the rest of the day would go as well.

A/N Hello everyone. I hope you're all enjoying the story. Thank you for your favorites and follows. What form do you think Hermione's animagus should be? Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Amarantine

Chapter 8:

Amaranths and Roses

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and Remus was fuming. He slammed the door to the Spirit Oak café closed behind him, turning away and striding purposefully down the street. He had all the food prepared by the end of his shift as the day cook there, leaving no extra work for the evening cook. The evening cook had just arrived, and he was explaining to her what else needed to be done, showing her how he had labeled and stored the food. Then the manager walked in, called Remus into his office, and proceeded to have a half hour long discussion with him about menues.

Remus reached The Leaky Cauldron in less than five minutes. He ducked inside, walked straight to the floo and was gone in a whirl of green flames. He didn't care that the manager had no idea what the hell he was doing when it came to menues. It was his flower's birthday and he was late.

Remus made a slightly less than graceful exit as he arrived in their living room. The room was empty, so he was glad no one had spotted his less than casual exit and appearance. He could hear Hermione in her bedroom, opening and shutting dresser drawers. Wasn't she supposed to be with Ginny? He brushed off his hair and clothes, then knocked on Hermione's half open door.

Then he remembered the vase of flowers he had picked up on his lunch break. He quickly did a small, complicated charm, which made the flowers vanish from Serius's shop where he'd stored them, and appear in the center of the kitchen table. It had taken him months to perfect that spell. It only worked on small targets and not living ones either.

"I'm home," he said, feeling a tad lame.

Hermione waved at him from her position on the floor, gazing into her bottom dresser drawer. He opened the door a fraction wider and stepped inside the neat space. The only mess he could spy was a jumble of books on the bed.

"Hi Remus," said his flower, smiling shyly up at him.

Her cheeks were flushed, either from hard work or just looking at him. Remus wasn't sure and didn't want to assume. He took a spot at the end of her bed, reaching over to straighten out the pile of books.

"I thought you were going to be with Ginny this afternoon?" he asked.

"I was, but she floo called me and said she was dealing with something," Hermione replied, finally standing up with a thin jumper which she pulled over her soft blue shirt.

"Family or something else?" Remus asked.

"No idea," said Hermione, pulling her hair from the hood of the jumper. "She just said she had a situation at home she had to deal with."

"That's odd," Remus mused.

"She was very rushed and looked upset," Hermione agreed, taking a seat beside him and leaning lightly against him. "I was just about to ask for details when she pulled her head out of the floo."

"She's with Harry, right?" asked Remus, finger combing Hermione's long, curly hair. "I could floo over there and ask. I need to talk to him about something anyway."

"Mmhmm," said Hermione vaguely, her eyes half closed.

Remus nodded and stood, placing a kiss on top of Hermione's head. He left the room quietly, walking back into the living room and grabbing a pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantle. He tossed the pinch of powder into the fireplace and stepped in.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld place," he said clearly, letting the floo whirl him away once more.

Hermione left her room not ten minutes later, having put away her books and twisted her hair up into a messy bun. She walked into the kitchen, immediately spotting a vase full of red amaranths and white roses on the kitchen table. She bent over to sniff the pretty flowers, touching their delicate petals with a finger.

"Maybe Remus can sort everything out," she said to herself, opening the storage cupboard and pulling out a fruit tray.

She knew it was supposed to be saved for her birthday dinner, but Hermione had a feeling the dinner wouldn't be happening. She had no idea what Remus had planned for her birthday, just that he had been half an hour later than he said he would be and that she should have been at Ginny's house. He needed to set everything up here she supposed and Ginny probably was supposed to dress her all nice and pretty.

"I don't care for such fancy dresses," said Hermione, nibbling the end off a strawberry. "Not unless it's a really special occasion. It's too much hastle."

It never occurred to her that Remus thought her birthday was a special occasion. Hermione sniffed the air, the fragrance of the blooms in the vase filling her nostrils. It had been an okay day. It was certainly better than her last birthday. She blushed as she took a bite of a grape, thinking of that wonderful good morning kiss Remus had given her.

It must have been not even five minutes later when Hermione decided she'd had enough fruit. She looked at the tray thoughtfully. All the pineapple and strawberries were gone. She shrugged and snapped the lid over the tray. Remus wouldn't mind. She was sure of that.

She stood, picking up the tray and walked over to put it away. Just as she was closing the door to the cool cupboard, she glanced out the window and froze. Wandering around the house was a big, hairy something. Was it a dog? Hermione tilted her head, staring hard. No, she decided. Dogs did not have eight legs. They also did not have sharp, gleaming pincers which clicked ominously in the now absolute silence. Hermione clutched at the counter top, watching the acramantula wandering around, peering at everything with it's eight, staring eyes.

"Holy shit," she breathed, fumbling for her wand.

Her wand was not in her pocket. She scanned the room franticly, trying to find it, berating herself all the while for not taking it with her everywhere. Finally, she remembered she had left it in her room and sprinted for it. She grabbed it up off the bedside table and then stopped. How the heck would she get rid of this thing?

She walked back into the kitchen, but the spider was gone. She relaxed slightly, then realized it might be on the other side of the house. Sure enough, it was standing there, looking up at the living room window. She knew a spell that would banish the spider, but it would come back. Of that she was sure. Gripping her wand tightly in her now numb fingers, she sank to the living room floor.

Faintly, through her ringing ears, she could hear a deep, yet cold chuckle. She knew that laugh. It was Ron.

A/N Sorry for my long absence. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I figured it was high time to update. Please read and review.


End file.
